mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Wiki
Welcome to the Mafia Wiki! The collaborative website about Mafia and Mafia II that anyone can edit! since January 2009 Walkthrough • Cheats • Achievements/Trophies • Video Walkthrough • ' 'Mafia II' is a somewhat linear sandbox-style third-person shooter video game which is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It was developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and was published by 2K Games. The game is set in the 1940s and '50s in Empire Bay, a fictional city based on San Francisco and New York City. The name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State". Mafia II is available for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. In North America, it was released August 24, 2010. The gameplay of Mafia II involes realistic controls featuring a standard action and violent action button, as well as context sensitive situations. The game introduces a cover mechanic not seen in the previous game which will allow the player to hide behind objects while in a shootout. There is around 50 vehicles in-game which can be damaged untill they catch fire and eventually explode. The game also introduces new weapons like the MG42 as well as bring back ones from the original game like the Colt M1911A1. There is also licensed music from the 1940's and 50's as well. The storyline of Mafia II is a gritty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito will join a crime family and become "a made man." The story begins with the player character Vito returning home from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mike Bruski, a car mechanic who is friends with Joe. Mike also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. EtC1bQl8sLs *Boss - Don Tom *Underboss - Feller91, That40sGuy *Consigliere - MarkvA *Caporegime - Amathuztus, Chiquito, Thomasz33, Owen1983 *Soldato - All Registered Contributers *Associate - All Unregistered Contributers and Visitors *... that 'Thomas Angelo' and 'Marty' were colleagues whilst both working for Empire Bay Cab & Co.? *... that 'Joe Barbaro' was the man who killed 'Thomas Angelo' in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven? *... that 'Mafia III' is currently in development? To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '''. What is your favourite family in either Mafia, Mafia II or the DLC's? Salieri crime family Morello crime family Vinci crime family Falcone crime family Clemente crime family Gravina crime family News plain date News __NOEDITSECTION__ de: Category:Browse